Kisah kisah kami dengan Butler Hetalia
by Yuu Yurino
Summary: Bagaimana reaksimu jika ada seseorang yang tak asing untuk bekerja di rumahmu? Dan bersekolah bersebrangan dengan sekolahmu? Kisah-kisah OC kami dengan para karakter Hetalia,dan jangan lupa Review! No Flame!


Sil : Wow, fic baru lagi!

Just : Iya, kali ini fic ini berbeda dengan yang fic kita yang lain karena fic ini akan digabungkan dengan OC kita! Dan walaupun ini cerita kagak nyata hanya akal-akalan saja .

Sil : Oh…. Berarti OC kita akan memakai sifat-sifat seperti kita?

Just : Iya, Lola…..! Baik kami disini menggunakan OC kami!

Sil : OC kami juga masih kelas 8 SMP seperti kami,haha…

Just : OC yang karakteristiknya seperti saya adalah Yuu

Sil : Dan OC yang karakteristikya mirip aku adalah Yurino , Daripada kita bercewet kami akan mempersembahkan cerita kami, dan fic ini terinspirasi oleh HinataLavender

Just : Silahkan baca dan juga kami membutuhkan OC kalian, ciri-ciri,sifat dan butler kalian ,haha….

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya<p>

Rate : T (dikarenakan Yurino dan Arthur yang memiliki bahasa mutiara)

Genre : Family,Friendship,Romance(dikit-dikit aja)

Warning : OC,OOC,OOT,TYPO(S),CERITA GAK JELAS,KHAYALAN TINGKAT TINGGI,DLL

* * *

><p>-Yurino's PoV-<p>

Halo namaku Yurino, aku masih bersekolah dan masih kelas 8,dan aku memiliki saudara kembar yang bernama Yuu dia juga kelas 8 dan juga dia lahir duluan. Orangnya cuek, santai, suka ngantuk, pintar olahraga, Suka maen Game, wajah ganteng(padahal cantik,sih?) padahal perempuan, rambut pendek kayak cowo tapi kupaksa dia pake pin rambut supaya tidak dikira cowo, pelupa dan pikirannya hhhmmm….. sudah tidak usah ditanyakan lagi, pikirannya rate M, deh! Sudahlah daripada menceritakan dia lebih baik kalian mendengarkan hari-hari kami berdua.

Pada hari minggu yang cerah, aku dan Yuu dipanggil oleh kedua orang tuaku. Aku mengajak Yuu keluar tapi dia malah tetap asik-asikan maen game Harvest Moon di laptop.

"Yuu, ayo keluar dipanggil Mama, tuh!" Kataku sambil menarik tangan Yuu.

"Hnn… ntar aku mau save dulu" Balasnya dengan cuek. Aku berkali-kali memanggilnya tetapi apa jawabannya? Tetap 'Hnn… ntar aku mau save dulu'. Hilang sudah kesabaranku, dengan kasarnya aku langsung menutup laptopnya dan langsung menarik tangannya.

"Kenapa ditutup? Untung saja aku sudah save tadi " Tanyanya dengan raut wajah yang mengantuk.

"Tadi kita dipanggil Mama, tau!" Jawabku sambil menarik tangannya sampai ke ruang tamu.

-Yuu's PoV-

Apaan,sih,Yurino ini? Ganggu orang aja, orangnya Pendiem padahal cerewet, Lola,pake kacamata(padahal aku,juga sih!) galak, tapi baik,sih! Orangnya memang cantik, rambutnya panjang selalu memakai jepitan rambut bunga Lily di atas telinga, pintar masak, pinter gambar dan sangat suka Sejarah karena akibat dari nonton Anime yang pernah aku promosikan ke dia,dan dia menjadi Fujoshi Incest juga karena akibat anime itu juga,ckckck….. walaupun dia juga suka Hetero. Baiklah, daripada menceritakan dia mendingan saya langsung cepat-cepat ke ruang tamu. Disitu sudah ada kedua orang tua kami dan….

Tunggu dulu, disitu ada orang tua kami dan dua orang COWOK?. Cowok yang pertama, sepertinya tampang orang gentleman, memiliki alis tebal, wajahnya lumayan, mata warna hijau Peridot, rambut pirang, tinggi, memakai kemeja putih panjang dan celana jeans biru tua, pokoknya,gitu,deh!

Cowok yang kedua, ketahuan tampang-tampang brandalan, wajahnya lumayan juga,sih!, rambutnya perak, matanya merah ruby, tinggi juga, memakai jaket warna merah dan memakai celana panjang hitam.

Ngomong-ngomong mereka berdua ini mirip tokoh anime, anime apa,ya? Hm… apa,ya? Lupa aku.

" Yurino,Yuu! Perkenalkan, ini Butler kalian berdua, yang akan menjaga dan mengawasi kalian berdua, dan mereka juga katanya masih sekolah tapi SMA, mereka akan disini sampai mereka lulus,mereka berdua akan bersekolah disebrang sekolah kalian dan juga lagi kami akan pergi ke luar negri karena ada tugas selama 6 bulan . Dan kami juga akan mengirimkan kalian uang bulanan kalian" Kata kedua orang tua kami bersamaan. Aku langsung menganga, bagaimana mungkin kami dijagai oleh dua orang cowok, kalau kami digimanain gimana,hayo,aduh !

-Yurino's PoV-

Kedua orang tuaku mengatakan bahwa kedua cowok ini akan menjadi Butler kami dan akan bersekolah disini dan sekolah disebrang sekolah kami?

Aduh….! Pasti Yuu ini sudah berpikiran kemana-mana,ckckck…

" Oh,ya tambah lagi, ada yang akan menjaga rumah saat kalian bersekolah, katanya akan datang setelah kami berangkat, mereka yang akan membersihkan rumah dan memasak makanan dan mereka berdua cewek" Tambah Kedua orang tuaku.

Syukurlah! Yang menjagai kami ada ceweknya kalau misalnya gak ada? Ya,sudah! Mau dikatakan apa aku disekolah sama teman-teman?

"Oh,ya? Tuan kami belum mengenalkan nama kami terhadap kedua nona muda ini" Ujar seorang cowok yang memiliki rambut pirang itu sambil menyilangkan dadanya seperti ala butler Phantomhive.

"Betul, hahaha…." Tawa cowok yang memiliki rambut perak ini, entah mengapa hatiku langsung berdetak keras saat melihat senyuman tawanya, sepertinya wajahku sudah seperti panci rebus.

"Nama saya adalah Arthur Kirkland, berumur 16 tahun, dan siap menjadi Butler anda dimanapun anda berada" Ujar cowok yang berambut pirang ini sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Aku langsung menoleh ke Yuu, saat aku melihat Yuu,mukanya sudah memerah seperti tomat,ada apa denganya?

"Dan namaku adalah Gilbert Beilschmidt, umur 16 tahun, dan saya juga siap menjadi Butler walau saya masi sekolah, kesese…" Ujar cowok yang memiliki rambut perak ini. Ya,Tuhan! Pasti mukaku memerah lagi.

"Oh,ya! Kamar kalian berdua ada di lantai 2" Jelas Mamaku terhadap mereka berdua.

"Selama kami pergi, kalau sampai ada apa-apa dan kalian macam-macam sama anak kami, akan saya ikat leher kalian pakai kawat pagar" Ancam Papaku dengan tatapan 'loe-macam-macam-gue-bunuh-lu'.

Aku dan Yuu cuman bersweatdrop saja dan aku melihat kedua orang cowok itu langsung bergidik ngeri. Oh,ya? Katanya nama mereka Arthur Kirkland….dan Gilbert Beilschmidt... tunggu bukankah mereka berasal dari anime…

"AXIS POWERS HETALIA" Teriakku bersamaan dengan Yuu dan saling tunjuk. Iya, bukannya mereka dari anime itu, kok bisa nyasar kesini? Saat aku berteriak bersama Yuu, Orang tuaku langsung bertampang kebingungan dan kedua cowok itupun juga,ckckck…

-Yuu's PoV-

Ternyata mereka berasal dari anime itu tapi kenapa tampang mereka ada disini dengan tampang cengokan kayak gitu?

" Oh,ya! Kami akan pergi sebentar lagi, sampai jumpa 6 bulan kedepan" Lambai Mamaku pada kami berdua dan sedangkan Papaku memberikan ceramah puaanjjaang luuueebbaar…. Kepada Gilbert dan Arthur, supaya menjaga kami dengan baik, tidak melakukan macam-macam dengan kami, dan lain-lain,deh!

Kedua orang tuaku langsung pergi ke bandara menggunakan taksi, saat taksi mereka pergi sekarang ada muncul taksi lagi. Penumpang taksi itu langsung keluar, dua orang Wanita.

Wanita yang pertama, rambut panjang, ada memakai hiasan bunga-bunga kecil di rambutnya, rambutnya berwarna coklat dan matanya berwarna hijau jade, memakai dress hijau, dan memakai apron putih, dan wajahnya cantik.

Wanita yang kedua, rambutnya panjang, rambutnya warna coklat, memakai hiasan bunga juga dan terdapat rambut aneh yang keluar dari rambutnya yang panjang dan matanya berwarna coklat seperti wanita asia lainnya, memakai baju maxi dress warna pink dan wajahnya juga cantik.

Loh? Mereka berduakan juga berasal dari anime Axis Powers Hetalia kok, nyasar kesini? Mereka berdua mengangkat koper mereka dan berjalan kearah kami berempat.

"Halo, perkenalkan nama saya Elizaveta Hedervary, yang akan memasak makanan pada kalian" Senyum orang yang bernama Elizaveta itu.

"Nama saya Mei-Mei, yang akan merapikan dan membersihkan rumah kalian" Senyum orang yang bernama Mei-Mei itu.

"Wow, istrinya penggila Chopin yang gak AWESOME kerja disini juga,toh!" Ledek Gilbert dengan kurang ajarnya pada Elizaveta. Dengan cepat, Elizaveta langsung memukul Gilbert dengan Frying Pan yang entah tidak tahu berasal darimana.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar tidak diajar sopan santun, nama suamiku itu Roderich Edelstein tau!" Marah Elizaveta pada Gilbert. Gilbert hanya meringis kesakitan karena dipukul pakai Frying Pan. Kalau dilihat daritampangnya Gilbert pasti dia dalem hati ngomong kayak gini "Dasar sok muka muda padahal sudah tua punya anak lagi !"

" Wah, Mei-Mei kerja disini,toh! Bagaimana kabar kakakmu ?" Tanya Arthur terhadap Mei-Mei dengan senyuman yang menawan. Entah karena apa wajahku langsung memerah dan jantungku berdetak keras.

"Koko Yao? Dia baik-baik saja" Jawab Mei-Mei terhadap Arthur. Aku dan Yurino hanya cengok ditempat dan merasa bahwa ini mimpi, aku langsung mencubit pipi Yurino.

"Eh, sakit tauk! Nyubit-nyubit pipi aku, sini tak cubitin pipimu sampai sakit gigi" Ujarnya sambil mencubit pipiku.

"Sakit tau! Ternyata ini bukan mimpi,hnmm…" Kataku sambil menyilangkan tanganku.

Saat aku lagi berbicara dengan Yurino, tiba-tiba Gilbert dan Arthur memanggil kami berdua.

"Oh,ya! Saya harus menjadi Butler siapa?" Tanya Arthur pada kami berdua.

"Aku yang AWESOME juga jadi Butler siapa?" Tanya Gilbert pada kami berdua lagi.

Kenapa mereka baru Tanya sekarang? Ckckck… ngomong-ngomong sepertinya aku sudah memilih Butler yang pantas untuk menjagaku. Baiklah aku akan memilih orang itu.

-Yurino's PoV-

Wah….aku harus menunjuk seseorang untuk menjadi butlerku. Sepertinya aku akan memilih orang itu, walaupun orang itu yaa…. Begitulah, tapi aku akan tetap memilihnya. Aku langsung menoleh ke Yuu, dia langsung menangguk sepertinya dia sudah memilih, mudah-mudahan bukan orang itu.

"Baiklah kami sudah menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi Butlerku dan Butlernya Yurino" Ujar Yuu yang mewakilkan aku untuk berbicara.

"Aku memilih Gilbert" Kataku sambil tersenyum hangat dan aku melihat muka Gilbert langsung memerah, ada apa,ya?

" Aku Memilih Arthur" Kata Yuu dengan muka-muka mengantuk seperti Heracles, Arthur hanya tersenyum hangat dan langsung membuat muka Yuu memerah.

Baiklah hidup barukku dengan Yuu akan dimulai, ditinggal pergi Orang tua untuk kerja dan kami tinggal ditemani karakter anime yang kami sukai,hahaha….

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>Sil : Wew…. Prolognya selesai…..<p>

Just : Iya, ngomong-ngomong minta Review,ya dan…

Sil : Kami membutuhkan OC anda dengan menyebutkan cirri-cirinya,sifat dan juga nama Butler anda..

Just : Jangan lupa Review dan No Flame,ya!


End file.
